


Absolutely Worth It

by Inkzy



Series: Fluffy Shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Baby Scorpius, Excessive first person swearing, F/M, Fluff, Friends after divorce, M/M, Post-War, Scarves, Snow, baby crying, shared custody, sweet!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/pseuds/Inkzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Short p2:<br/>This fic is a short, fluffy encounter between Harry and Draco. Draco is heading home after some muggle shopping in an extremely bad mood when he runs into Potter who may or may not have a little crush on him.</p><p>Check out my other works at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkzy/works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is off ages ago but I patched it up a little and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Inkzy

This was absolute bullshit! How could there be no babysitters? Absolute bullshit!

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Who was going to look after Scorpius tonight while I got pissed? Curse Astoria! She had decided to go to Italy therefore sentencing me to death leaving him alone with that monster of a child. Ugh!  
It’s not that I don’t love my son, I do, but sometimes he can just cross the line…he literally crosses fucking kilometres over the line. Which line I’m talking about, I don’t know but he needs to get back over the fucking line right now!  
I walked along the street, groaning at the weight of my shopping bags and then I cursed myself for not thinking of levitating them.  
That mudbl-muggleborn Granger had been sweet-talking Astoria into joining 'S.P.E.W', that house-elf charity, so now I had to do these things on my own. Just what I need right? After the war, my wife decides to befriend the Gryffindorks of my childhood and things just couldn't get more awkward between us. Especially with Potter! He keeps asking me if I'm alright and if I wanna talk. I mean, who does he think he is? I'm not some lonely, depressed Slytherin who needs help of Gryffindorks! Well okay, maybe I am but that's besides the point...I'm sure he needs help more than me.

It's kind of annoying actually... he's obsessed with me! He won't leave me alone and he's always forcing conservations on me. What annoys me even more is that he's the best listener I've ever met. I could talk about any shit I wanted and he'd just listen. I think he's just desperate for a friend really, after the Weaselette broke up with him and Weasel and Granger got married, I think he just needs someone to understand him...ugh Potter! Could I call him a friend? He seems better than my other friends; my other friends are great but they are too afraid to have their own opinion which annoys me further. What I love about Potter is that he is the only person that can see past my mask. He is the only person that has seen me cry, he's the only person that can read my thoughts and the only person that knows me properly despite our awkward history. He always knows what I’m thinking and feeling and always leaves me feeling extremely flustered.

I was still walking down the street, almost at my destination, when I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts. Scorpius had let out a squeal and started to cry.

God, this baby was so frustrating! I shushed him, giving him his bottle and he finally shut up. This is why I didn't believe my parents when they said they wished I was still a baby. I can't wait for Scorpius to grow up.

I continued walking down the street with the pram and my shopping bags trailing behind me. I live in a quite recent wizarding village called 'chez soi' which is French for 'at home'. A French wizard wanted to help with the damage from the war and so he built many villages around as a donation. People were still traumatized from the battle and weren't comfortable with living in their houses because of the memories the dark lord had created so these villages were a great starting point for people who couldn't get over things.

Scorpius screamed rather abruptly and started kicking. Very agitated, I stopped the pram forcefully and dug through my bag of baby supplies in attempt to find something that would shut the baby up.

"Oh for fucks sake," I muttered to myself trying to figure out why he was crying.

"Need any help there?"

Huh? Oh shit, it’s Potter...

"No.” I snapped, I didn’t want anything more to do with Potter. What was he doing in this street anyway? Scorpius started crying louder, the squeals ringing in my ear. “Well maybe..."  
I have no idea what convinced me to say that but the sincere smile I received in return made it all very much worth it.  
Potter chuckled and I flushed as a chill went down my spine. What is this? How is he doing this to me?  
He came closer and gestured to the white, woollen blanket which was crumpled at the bottom of where Scorpius lay.

"He's cold, look the blanket has fallen off him.” His voice sounded amused yet kind. It made my insides flutter terribly.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

I reached out to reposition the blanket when I felt a warm hand touch my ice-cold one.

We both looked at each other and I blushed at his heavy, green gaze; I felt a bit like an obsessed school girl. I somehow managed to forget about how much I hated him for a few seconds too. We were staring for just a bit too long and I coughed breaking the silence.

"Your hands...they're cold..." he said, looking very concerned. His hand was still touching mine and it made me feel like I was on some kind of muggle drug.

"Well I..."  
I didn’t know what to say and it was quite embarrassing. Slowly, and uncertainly, I removed my hand and watched as Harry’s face dropped in disappointment.

Over the years, I've learned how to ignore the cold. Growing up in the dungeons at Hogwarts helped too.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well maybe...a little..."

"Are you cold?" he asked a little more boldly this time. It made me flinch. Potter’s personality was quite a complicated one and you should never get on his bad side.

I shrugged, "yes?"

A few moments passed.

I was too busy staring at my feet to realise that potter had wrapped the scarf that he approached me in around my neck. I looked up at him blushing slightly. God why did he have this effect on me? It's killing me from the inside...

He chuckled again, warming my heart, and I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. I immediately whipped my head up in alarm and the soft lips fell onto my own accidently. Potter’s mouth quirked into a smile and pressed against mine once more before he drew back.  
His enviable face was beautifully flushed and his gloved thumb came to stroke my probably very red cheek.

"Bye Draco!" he said cheerfully and left.

I stood there for a while – shell-shocked – feeling where he had kissed me, a tingling sensation in its place. It took me a while to realise that it was in fact a Saturday, it was snowing, Scorpius had stopped crying and I was ten minutes late for my dinner with Pansy.

Oh well, it was worth it…Absolutely worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is off ages ago but I patched it up a little and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Inkzy


End file.
